Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and computer program products for backup memory administration.
Description of Related Art
Flash memory devices have a finite number of erase-write cycles. Most commercially available flash memory devices are guaranteed to withstand around 100,000 write-erase cycles before the wear begins to deteriorate the integrity of the memory device. Deterioration in the integrity of the memory device may result in loss of data.